A Hero Revealed
Story The scene begins inside a house, the front room. The front room is spacious and has a big 45” widescreen TV. A man 17 years old is sitting at the table. He is wearing a green top and blue jeans. A woman, who is also 17 years old, is sitting at the table, opposite the man. She wears a flowery dress. A woman, about 38, walks into the room. She is wearing a business dress. This is Holly. Holly: Right, I'm off to my conference. The man moves his left arm onto the table and there is a strange watch on his wrist. The man is Jon. Jon: That's today? Holly: Yes, now you and Laura be on your best behaviour. I'll be gone for a few days and your uncle Marvin is a 10 minute drive away. Laura: Right mum. Holly walks out the house. The screen freezes. Jon: Right, I guess this is a bit confusing. There are stories which always have a beginning, but this story has been told many times. A person finds an item, then becomes attached to it and then becomes a hero. But, I'd scrap that. I'm Jon, I'm 17 years old. I have this watch, transforms me into monsters. I've had it about a month now. The screen unfreezes with Jon moving out of his chair and moving to the sink where he gets out a glass and pours water in it. Laura gets up and then goes over to him. Laura: Right, what is wrong with you lately? Jon: What do you mean? Laura: Ever since you have gotten that watch, you have been acting oddly. Jon: No I haven't. Laura: For our cousins school play, you left through the left hand side door to use the toilet, but ten minutes later, you arrived back through the right door. Jon: It was a big building. Laura: No it wasn't. It was a small first school. Jon: What are you getting at Laura? Laura: We are twins and we know when there is something wrong with one another. Jon: Most of the time. Laura: Well yeah. Something is happening, please tell me. Jon: Fine, but its a secret. Laura: What is? Jon moves to the centre of the room. Jon: This watch transforms me into the creatures you see on TV. There is a moment of silence and then Laura laughs. Laura: Your kidding! Jon: The ones with the weird symbol on them, I am them. Laura: You're so not. Jon: I'll show you. Laura: This is gold. Jon moves his left wrist up to eye level. It is the Omnitrix from Ben 10 Omniverse. Laura: Okay. Jon puts two fingers on the faceplate and a hologram of Swampfire's face appears. Jon lets go of the faceplate and the top of the watch slides back and the core pops up. Jon presses the core down and gets engulfed in a green light. When the light disperses, Jon has transformed into a Swampfire. Laura is gob smacked. Laura: You are the aliens from the news! Swampfire: Yes. Laura: What do you call this one? Swampfire: I don't name them. Laura: Well people on the news and social media call you Swampfire. Swampfire: Swampfire. I like it. The TV shows a robbery in progress at the bank. Laura: A robbery. Swampfire: Yeah, though the blue fast alien would be a better choice. Stay here. Swampfire runs out the house. At the bank, the four robbers are there. Head Robber: Let's bolt before them hero guys show up. Swampfire runs in front of them. Swampfire: Like me! Robber 1: Oh god! Robber 2: It's that Swampfire guy! Robber 3: You're calling it that! Head Robber: Hey! Shoot him. T'he four robbers get out there guns, however they are energy weapons. They fire the weapons at Swampfire but do nothing as the energy blasts go straight through Swampfire.' Swampfire: This is so old. Swampfire throws some seeds on the floor and then the seeds sprout into vines. The vines grab hold of the robbers and the police arrive. Police: Thanks. Swampfire: No problem. Swampfire runs away. The symbol begins to flash red and make a depleting sound. Swampfire runs into a nearby alley way and then Swampfire gets engulfed in a red light and reverts into Jon. Jon: Now to get home. Back at the house, Laura is sitting on the sofa with a cup of tea in her hands. She is watching the news program. Jon walks through the front door and closes it. Jon proceeds to sit on the sofa next to Laura. Laura: You were awesome. Jon: I wasn't. All I done was throw some seeds down. Laura: Yeah, but what else did you do. You saved people. Jon: I stopped four robbers. I'm not even sure what Swampfire can do. Apart from shoot fire and create seeds. Laura: How about we find out together. I mean, it is summer after all. Jon: True. And we also have no work to do. Laura: How about naming your aliens. Jon: Really? Laura: I'm not going to name everything the news uses. Jon: Okay then. But you have to promise me, it is just us. No-one else can know. Laura: Sure. Jon: Cool. I'm going to head to the store, get some bread and stuff for lunch. Laura: I'll come with you. The scene moves to a store where Jon and Laura are looking down the bakery section. Laura: This looks good. Laura picks up some Belgium Buns. Jon: We can't just have cake. You have already put a Victoria Cake, Carrot Cake and a Batternberg in the basket. Laura: So. Jon: There's nothing healthy. What are we going to eat while mum is gone. It can't just be cake. Laura: Why not. Jon: Urgh. Before Jon can move, the same four robbers run into the shop and start shooting at the food and stands. Laura: Them again?! Jon: They were only just arrested. Laura: Right, then go hero. Jon: I've been doing that for a month without your help you know. Jon puts two fingers on the top of the watch and picture faces pop up on the hologram. Jon: Now, give me the fast one! The core pops up and he hits the core down and transforms into a diamond man looking alien. Laura: Diamondhead! Diamondhead: What? Laura: That is what they call you. Diamondhead: We need to talk about that. Diamondhead runs over to the four robbers. Head Robber: First a plant guy and now this one?! Robber 3: They call him Diamondhead. Laura (Off-screen): See! Diamondhead: Not the time. How did you escape? Robber 1: The officer is taking a nap. Diamondhead: Oh come on. The four robbers begin fire towards Diamondhead. Diamondhead enlarges his left arm, making it into a shield and the plasma bolts are sent back at the robbers, knocking them out. Diamondhead then puts diamond cuffs on them. The Police arrive and take the robbers away. Laura walks up to Diamondhead. Laura: That was cool. Diamondhead: Your definition of “cool” needs to be addressed. Look. The whole store is in ruins. Laura blinks and the screen goes black. The scene now moves to the house and the front room. Jon and Laura are eating some Batternberg cake while watching a Movie. Laura: This is a great Movie. Jon: I know right. Laura: So, about naming your creatures. Jon: You've already named Swampfire and Diamondhead. Laura: That was the news. I want to name the rest. Jon: Really? Laura: Aw, come on. Please. Laura's eyes have somehow got larger in a comical sense. Jon: Fine. Laura's eyes are now back to normal. Laura: Yes! Jon: But first, we finish the Movie. Characters Jon Marron Laura Marron Holly Marron Police Villains Robbers x4 (One head robber) Aliens * Swampfire (First Appearance) * Diamondhead (First Appearance; Accidental Transformation) Category:Episodes